Undernight
by Mariclast
Summary: The barrier was finally broken. Now, monsters could see their dear sunlight again, after so many years of living in a world of endless night and darkness. And all thanks to a little human child, named: Frisk. Slight Sans x Frisk. AU. One-shot (for now).


_**Undernight**_

Chapter Zero:

¨_**Finally under the light**_¨

It all started a long time ago, when humans weren´t the only creatures on the earth. As the books tells, there were ¨monsters¨ all around, beings with different shapes and powers beyond imagination. Monsters were well known because of their incredible ¨magical¨ skills, and they also were feared for it. Humans were scared of a certain skill of all monsters, that was the ability of taking souls. Filled with dread and insecurity, humans declared a war to the Monster Kingdom in order to protect their people and then, the Great War begun. Although of their strength, the monsters lost the war against humans, because the united power of the human souls was too strong for them. To make sure that monsters couldn´t ¨harm¨ them anymore, humans trapped all the Monster Kingdom into what is known now as the Underground. Monsters were trapped down there by a magic barrier made by seven great sorcerers hired by the human king. The barrier was so powerful that any monster couldn´t destroy it, even using all their magic. That was supposed to be all the ¨punishment¨ for monsters that the king allowed, but the most powerful of the sorcerers didn´t like it at all. The sorcerer cursed the Underground and took from monsters the second thing that they loved the most: the light. Now, the Underground lands where consumed by an endless night that greatly limited all the sunlight in there, covering the ¨sky¨ with the mark of a single fake and dark smiling moon. Since then, the monsters are living under the side effects of ¨_**The Night Curse**_¨, which makes them unable to bear too much light, forcing them to live in an almost complete darkness. The only way of breaking the curse is breaking the barrier and let the Underground get filled with the sunlight once again, but none knows it. None knows, none knew it, not…until now.

With the gentleness and determination of a single and cute child, the barrier that retained them so much time there under the shadows was now broken. They gained back their freedom once again, and that made them incredibly happy, but at the same time…they were scared. Scared of facing the sunlight and get burnt or not be able to open their eyes at all…They were still scare of the effects of the curse…They feared returning into the light…

Although of their fears, their savior, human Frisk lead them all again into the surface, one by one, holding them softly and caring. At the end, they get out without a problem and could see the bright light of dawn, making them smile and cry in deep joy: the curse was finally gone forever! Her friends were so happy and lively in this moment that they almost forgot that one of them was still insecure to make a step ahead, that was Sans. The short skeleton just looked at them with a lonely smile. Even after seeing that there wasn´t any problem to go into the light, he seemed to be unsure of this. None except for himself knew with certainty what was bothering him. Noticing his gloomy and dark aura, Frisk walked near him and offered him her hand with a simple and lovely smile.

Blushing a little for that action, the skeleton hided part of his face under his hood and then heard her giggle a bit. After her giggles ended, she offered her hand again to him, her eyes filled with the determination to make him come with her. Sans sighed at the saw of her caramel eyes, his soul now being filled with calm and trust, all again thanks to her. Then, in a slow motion, he took her petit hand and closed his eye sockets. With slow but determined steps, the short skeleton followed her, from shadow into light. After a few steps, he felt the warm of the sunshine and the gentle breeze upon his bones (because skeletons don´t have skin, obviously).

-Come on Sans, open up your eye sockets-softly said Frisk when they stopped walking, removing his friend´s hood.

Following her words, Sans started to open it, but very slowly. The few light that was entering through his eye sockets during this action was making feel a bit uncomfortable, but he didn´t stopped. He just reduced more speed on his action, trying to habituate to the brightness. And finally…saw the world in the right side.

…_Now, the world upon my eyes started to shine…making me experience for the first time in my life…what I never truly knew and always wanted…all thanks to the miracle that you brought…_

-See? It wasn´t that bad at all, right? -she asked with a smile.

-Heh, I guess you´re right-said Sans, letting out a relief sigh.

His body was starting to feel warm, but not only by the heat of sunshine…That warm was coming from his soul and going throw his whole body, making him feel…better than ever. Indeed, he was now filled with a quiet and really comfortable happiness, one that he never experienced before.

…_You brought me out from the shadows that I was so used to, and took me to places filled with sunshine…something that I don´t even deserve cause of my sins but…_

-Now come on Sans! You need to see the dawn! Everyone is waiting for us! -exclaimed Frisk starting to run a little, excited.

-Yeah-yeah, I´m coming, kid-only answered Sans in a fake tired and lazy tone, being forced to run too.

…_Before I knew it…you guided my path…just like I did for you not so long ago…and I felt like all my sins were…forgiven…_

-Isn´t it beautiful, Sans? -said Frisk staring at the dawn, enchanted for the colors of it.

-Yeah-responded him, but not looking into the dawn. His calm and happy stare was now only on her face colored by the shining sunlight- It surely is…

The comfortable silence between them faded away when he suddenly stroked her hair and made some funny puns, all with the purpose of stopping himself from keep watching her. He would be very embarrassed if she noticed what he was doing just a sec ago.

…_The world you see is warm…I promise you I will treasure this light that you returned to us…but…I will never forget Frisk…that under our world of darkness and shadows…you were our first true light…_

N.A: Hey there! Summer vacations are almost over so that means I´m going back to school, yoo-hoo! (I said that in a sarcastic tone, of course). Anyway, I probably will be busy with my studies so the updating of my current story **Herotale** will be _**REALLY**_ slow. I know I´m repeating this a lot, but I just wanted to make it clear at least one more time before I get caught in my responsibilities once again. I´m currently working in the next chapter for **Herotale**, but I got this idea and couldn´t resist to write it. I really like it so maybe I´ll write a long fic, but for now, it stays as a one-shot. Hope you liked it! Bye-bye and good luck for all the students that are reading this!


End file.
